The Beast Within
by SierraLaufeyson
Summary: Loki visits his Midgardian lover only to find her reading a vampire novel, he makes sure to give her the experience of a bloody lifetime.


The Beast Within

Here I sat curled up in my couch, bumming in nothing but sweatpants and baggy tee, fully engrossed in my newest book, a tale of vampires and damsels in distress; occasionally sipping on the glass of red wine that was beside me. My reading had effortless removed myself from the surroundings of my living room and was the reason I failed to noticed when he showed up in the same room, casually leaning over the back of the sofa. The sound of him clearing his throat brought me back to reality, and quickly at that as I nearly jumped in fright.

"Loki!" I exclaimed, losing my spot in the book as it tumbled to the carpeted floor. He strolled around picking the book up with long, nimble fingers and examined the cover.

"What is about these creatures that have Midgardian women so enthralled?"

Taking at as serious question I pondered a reply.

"Maybe because it's the epitome of forbidden love, the thrill of danger, a beauty and the beast type tale if you will. It also doesn't hurt that they're tall, dark and handsome."

As I responded I could practically see the gears turning in his mischievous mind, his eye twinkling with some devious plan. He joined me on the couch pulling my legs across his lap. His lips found mine, a sweet longing kiss, but when he pulled away I could feel something sharp run over my bottom lip, sending shivers down my spine. Opening my eyes I could see why. The devious bastard had shape shifted into a vampire, two pearl white fangs were prominent when he smiled, his irises a dangerous red color, while his hair still was long and slicked back. My eyes were scanning over trying to find any other change in his appearance, now sitting on my couch in jeans and a dark green v-neck was Loki. No, Vampire Loki.

"Enjoy this while it lasts darling."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm yours love."

My confidence was surging with his remark so I straddled his hips, brushing my lips against his teasingly only to be caught off guard when his teeth caught my lip, biting just slightly so a fang drew a small amount of blood. An involuntary moan escaped my lips to which Loki smirked and swallowed the sounds I was making. My nails dug into his forearms as his assault on my lips moved torturously to my neck, savoring the taste of my flesh. His tongue flicked over the pulse, my hands slipped down to his firm chest while his arms encircled my waist, arching my back towards him. His breath tickled my now dampened skin and before I could object, not that I would; two fangs pierced my skin. Breaking the skin drawing out the crimson life substance of vampires. If it was supposed to hurt I would never know the pain because I was caught up in a euphoric high, the lightest touch setting my body aflame. His tongue circled the two punctures lapping the metallic fluid that still seeped out. I clung to him as if life itself depended upon it, hands threaded into black locks

"Loki." My voice was nothing more than a mewl. Tugging his hair to make his gaze to meet mine I saw eyes full of lust, unhidden desire and I knew mine looked the same. His lips met mine in frenzy, the lingering taste of blood, of my blood was on his tongue; my hands pulled at the hem of his shirt, wanting no barriers between us. Sliding my palms up his bare chest the soft material gathered and the crushing kiss halted allowing me to toss the aside the unnecessary article of clothing and for him to pull mine off as well. Pulling my bare chest to his, we fell back onto the couch, Loki's body covering mine as his new fangs lightly drug across the flesh of my breast.

"Does it anger you that the lightest of my touches can set your body alight with a flame that only I can quench?"

"Or does it enrage you at the things that just my bare chest can do to you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, noticing the growing erection straining against the fly of his jeans.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom darling?"

"Like you're going to give me a choice."

"You're learning well, little dove."

My legs wrapped around him as he pulled us up, walking to my room. Once more he bit into my neck, a squeal passing through my lips. This time I sunk my teeth into his neck, not breaking skin but the fire in his now red eyes and shivers that ran down his arms told me it was a sensation that he enjoyed as well. Being dumped onto the rumpled sheets I felt incomplete without his body pressed so close to mine. The chill of air-conditioned air hit my legs as he ripped away my sweatpants, his hands running up the entire length of my body until his hands cupped my face kissing me rather tenderly compared to early kisses. His skilled hands ran down my arms, interlocking our fingers, pressing mine into the mattress pinning me beneath him. His restraining denim pants had disappeared somewhere along the way, his cock hard and straining towards me.

"Are you ready to receive your King?"

"Loki, stop the teasing and fuck me."

One calloused hand sunk below my waist, delving two digits into my soaking cunt, my hips rising towards him.

"I can see and feel that you most definitely are ready."

"Loki!"

"I simply cannot resist the cries of a maiden as fair as you."

He plunged his hardened length into me, the ecstasy overwhelming; his prolonged absence made it like the first time all over again. My mouth could do nothing but fall open, forming that 'O' face as my back arched pushing my head into the mattress. Loki had a vice like grip on my hip, his nails digging into my skin as his teeth gritted together.

"By the nines you are tight."

My internal walls hugged each and every vein as he slowly started moving, gathering up more speed setting a pace that sent my brain in a dizzy. He was driving into me, hitting a sweet spot with each thrust that brought me to the edge. Leaning down, he whispered in my ear, authority dripping from his words.

"Get on your hands and knees."

He didn't have to tell me twice, I flipped into the position he demanded, his length just barely teasing the entrance, at the moment I tried to push back onto him he slammed every inch into me. I cried his name in sheer pleasure, shouting endearments for him to never stop his ministrations. When my voice was going hoarse, I came screaming his name; arms buckling underneath me. With my face buried in the bed he still pounded himself into me, his hand wrapped in my hair yanking my whole body up. My back now rubbing against his toned chest, and my arms wrapped back around his neck as he held to him. His hot breath on my ear did nothing to help the beginning of the spreading heat throughout my body. It was the cherry on top when his roughed fingers found my neglected clit and pressed down, moving in hastened circles. And that was it, my moment of sheer bliss. Every muscle clenched tight around Loki, my head pressing into his shoulder as he bit into my shoulder blade grunting as his release hit him. Our sweaty bodies slumped against each other, as I fell back onto the sheets in his arms. He smiled a toothy grin to reveal perfectly white teeth stained with a small amount of blood and his vampirous fangs retracting. Exhausted I could feel sleep winning, nuzzling into Loki's chest I heard him whisper.

"I promise not to be away that long again."

A kiss on the forehead and I was out, in a peaceful sleep, wrapped in the arms of the one I love.


End file.
